The present application relates to a linear measurement device that accurately measures linear distances along a low-friction surface of a stator core.
Electrical generators and large electric motors include stator core windings that produce a significant amount of heat. This heat can degrade the insulation of the stator core windings. Equipment configured to detect insulation degradation is typically moved along the surface of the stator core in order to detect variances in the leakage flux, which are indicative of the state of the insulation of the stator. The surface of the stator core is typically painted and can be contaminated with oil, dust and other foreign matter that decreases friction on the stator core. The decreased friction undesirably interferes with the equipment's ability to accurately determine linear distances as the equipment is moved along on the surface of the stator core, to determine locations where the insulation is degraded.
The inventors herein have recognized that it is desirable to provide a linear measurement device that accurately measures linear distances along low-friction surfaces of a stator core.